Tate OneShots
by tate.is.love
Summary: Some one shots dealing with Kate and Tony...Just some thoughts wirtten down. Read
1. Inconspicuous

**Inconspicuous**

Tony entered the elevator to join Kate. And there he was – grinning widely. He was acting exactly the way Kate hat expected him to.

"Stop it!"

"Stop what?"

"Just stop looking at me the way you do."

His grin grew even wider as he winked at her.

"I knew this would go wrong. Both of us won't be able to do our job properly with you acting that obviously. We've been through this Tony."

"Hey, that's not my fault. You knew what you were getting yourself into. You're wearing a skirt … PLUS: This is how I behave when I've got a crush on someone."


	2. Why bother?

**Why bother?**

Another call. The third one today. Slowly but surely Kate started to get pissed. Why couldn't Tony just answer his cell and talk to these women? Why did he give his phone number to these blonds at all? But of course, it wouldn't be DiNozzo if he started to act like an adult.

Kate couldn't keep herself from rolling her eyes. This was ridiculous. Why did she bother? Right. That would be because she was supposed to work with him the whole day. She couldn't help herself but feel annoyed of Tony being that ensnared.

Again Tony pressed the "ignore" button of his cell to raise his eyes and look at Kate grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Hey Kate, I really need to tell you about this girl … the love of my life! I met her yesterday.."

Kate sighed desperately and rolled her eyes again. This would be a very long day.


	3. Rational thinking

**Rational thinking**

„I'm in love."

Kate chuckled and looked up at Tony who sat on his desk right ahead of her.

"Oh come on Tony. Be rational. You're not."

"Am too.."

"Yeah, sure thing."

"You don't have a clue, Katie."

The expression on his face was surprisingly serious.

"Know what? I think I don't want to know."

"If I were you I wouldn't be so sure of myself this time!

With that Kate's smile faded. Was he talking about... nah, that couldn't be!


	4. All over again

_First of all: Thank you all for the great reviews. I'm so glad that you like it. That's very encouraging. ;) I hope you keep on reading and posting feedback. 'hugs'_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**All over again**

„I don't know. Maybe it's like falling in love. It can happen – like that."

Tony's words came along with an unusual gentle glance. Kate thought that he looked at her a second longer then he normally would have. There was something in his eyes that made Kate shiver. She couldn't think straight.

His words echoed in her mind. Maybe it did really happen – like that. Just one moment, one look, one touch. But it wasn't Ari she was thinking about right now. It was not her captor who didn't seem to want to go out of her mind. It was the man who was now sitting at his own desk again, who still observed her in silence.

Kate realized that it had just happened again. Every time he looked at her that way, every time they touched accidentally - she fell in love. Just like that - With the same man, all over again.


	5. Small talk

**Small talk**

„You like me."

That was clearly a statement, not a questionTony realized atonished. So what was he supposed to say now? This kind of pointless statement caught him off guard. What for god's sake brought Kate to say something like that? Tony was completely taken aback.

It had been a totally normal day with the two of them teasing each other the way they used to, hadn't it? Tony tried really hard to remember something that could have caused Kate's atypical behaviour. Was that supposed to lead to a conversation? Was she trying to do some small talk here? He was completely mystified. Kate was being so damn out of character, wasn't she?

A Minute passed as Tony just stared at her unbelievingly. It seemed as if Kate was really waiting for a response. She smiled slightly. What the hell was she up to?

Kate was the one who finally broke the eye contact. Now grinning widely she concentrated her attention back on the files that were lying on her desk. Only a few seconds later she simply stated: "I like you, too."


	6. Breathless

**Breathless**

It was a hot and muggy night. Kate Todd was turning in her bed over and over again.

She was barely asleep as he appeared.

His adorable face was so close to hers that she couldn't resist but reach out and caress his cheek. His eyes lit up and so did hers. A mind blowing smile appeared upon his face. She didn't have a choice. She had do give in this one time. Their faces moved slowly towards each other until Kate could feel his warm breath on her skin. Feeling enormously paralyzed she ran her hands up to his neck and pulled him down to let their lips meet in the most earth shattering kiss ever.

As Kate opened her eyes again her heart was beating fast. Absolutely breathless she slowly sat up. She was feeling dizzy because of all these emotions that were overwhelming her. That was when she realized that her alarm clock was ringing.

'Oh my god, I did NOT just dream about kissing Tony DiNozzo!'


	7. Stuck with you

_I didn't write for a long time … It was definitely time! ;) I hope you like it!_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Stuck with you**

„Oh no, this can't be happening." Kate stated in disbelief.

"Come on, don't tell me you've never been stuck in an elevator before." Tony shot back teasingly. "And apart from that: You're really lucky."

"Lucky? Sure, DiNozzo! You know, I didn't have the intention to spend the night in an elevator. I guess I wouldn't call that luck."

"But being stuck in an elevator and spending the night with _me _makes it a very special experience, believe me!"

Kate was stunned. What was that all about? DiNozzo definitely _was _insane. Her thoughts immediately vanished when Tony suddenly stepped closer – his face only inches away from hers. Kate's heart began to race. Tony just grinned. The next thing Kate realized was his arm slowly surrounding her, finding its destination on the wall right behind her. He was so close that she could feel his breath on her skin. All of sudden she heard some sort of a 'click'. Her eyes widened as Tony started laughing out loudly. She slowly turned her head so that she could see what Tony's hand was doing behind her. The expression on her face changed immediately.

"People call it 'Emergency button', Katie!"


	8. Cold feet

_Hey guys. I know I haven't posted here in ages, but I finally wrote something new. Well, I have to admit that it's not 'beta-ed'- unfortunately. So I'm sorry for the mistakes you might find._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Cold feet**

„Uuh Kate. What the hell are we doing?" stated Tony sounding really worried.

"What do you mean 'what are we doing'?" asked Kate turning around to face him. "Seriously,Tony! Don't you dare to freak out now. We're this close …" Kate waved her hands around gesticulating wildly while she spoke.

"Yeah, it's just that we moved on so quickly…" Kate noticed that Tony was totally out of line. She had never seen Tony DiNozzo stepping from one foot to the other and twitching on his tie that nervously. "Maybe it's just this 'cold feet' thing going on, you know?"

Kate sighed. She scanned him for a moment before she stepped closer, took his face in between her hands and kissed him with such passion that Tony was rendered breathless.

"Wow!" was everything he could say. "What was that for?"

Kate smiled. "I want my fiancé's feet to be warm!"


End file.
